The One- The Selection Trilogy
by Michaela-Squared
Summary: America is still in the running for Prince Maxon's heart, but she is fighting more than ever. This story is based of the Selection trilogy by Kiera Cass, and the last book, the One, will be out May 6th! All the rights go to Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, so this mine and my friend's first fan fiction so if you do like please do anything to show your support. It would mean the world us and we hope you enjoy. GO READ!**_

Chapter 1; America's POV

It's been two weeks since my incident on the _Report._ My maids and I have thought of the most amazing plan to win back the King's trust and also Maxon's, but my only downside to this plan is that I have no trust in myself whatsoever. We decided that what we have planned won't be concluding until our next challenge as an Elite.

A knock on my door had pulled me from my train of thought. I had dumbly sat there for a couple of seconds until I released that my maids had disappeared. I stumbled off my bed and I crept to the door, hoping that Maxon was behind it. But sadly enough it was Silvia, and she seemed to be in her usual serious mood with me.

"Lunch will be held in the Woman's Room and Queen Amberley has requested that all the Elite is to stay in the Woman's Room so she can have a word with you all." Silvia told me as she strolled down the hall to the others.

Just as I was about to close the door when a pair of green eyes caught my line of vision. About to walk back in my room to get ready for lunch, when a whisper had come into my ear by Aspen.

"Mer, we have to talk immediately!" Aspen whispered intensely.

"Aspen, stop making this difficult for me I have told you I'm in love with Maxon, and that's it!" my voice was fierce and angry.

I slammed the door as hard as I could in front of Aspen's face, just to show how angry I was. After the incident with Aspen I went towards my bathroom to run a shower and get ready for lunch. Once I was dressed in my emerald green, day dress, which only ever comes up to my knees. Approaching the door I carefully put my ear to the surface and listen if Aspen's there.

Thankfully he wasn't. So I strolled down the corridor and down the stairs towards the Woman's Room. I'm early but I'm not the only one in there, Elise and Celeste are on the couches, in the corner, having a very secretive conversation. I walked over past the couches towards the girls, sitting only a couple of metres away only hearing bits of the conversation.

"Filthy… You're never going to get it… His heart is mine... He'll never love you-"Celeste said menacingly.

As soon as Elise and Celeste finished their conversation, Elise starting running towards the door. Surprisingly when she opens the door, she finds Maxon and Kriss standing in the threshold. Elise then starts bawling and sprints down the corridor.

"Elise!" I screamed out towards her and started running to the door.

Maxon stopped me in my tracks and he started to follow her. I then turned to face Celeste, I could see the fear in her eyes as I approached her. My fury inside of me grew stronger every step I took towards her, then I just exploded.

"Celeste, why do you do this? You've done this to everyone this whole time! You should stop acting like a bitch and a brat whenever you don't get what you want!" my voice was fierce and filled with disgust.

I turned away to go back to my seat but Celeste's hand had grabbed on to the back of my silk dress, and had pulled me down to the ground. My dress had ripped and had caused my back to show and four ragged nail marks started to sting on my back. I then turned back to face her, just as I was about to lift my hand to slap her I thought 'Maxon wouldn't like this' so I matched her enraged gaze with my own.

I heard the creak of the door opening but I couldn't look back to see who it was, then Celeste had me by the arm and digging her cat like claws into my arm. Once those cat-like eyes were on me, she slapped me so hard it left a red hand print on the side of my face. The blow was so hard it forced me to the ground; I shrivelled up in the pain of my face and held my check in pain. My face was burning up just like the fire pit that was held in someone's eyes in the corner by the couches.

"CELESTE! Get out! Now!" the voice was fierce yet familiar and when I looked back I saw Maxon's fiery face that was in the doorway.

**And that is the end of the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading! It's my friend and I first Fanfiction, so please review, rate and PM us if you have any suggestions for the story! Next one will be up soon. Thanks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The One Fanfiction

**Here is the second chapter! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Really appreciate it!**

**All rights go to Kiera Cass the author of the Selection trilogy. The One comes out on May 6****th****!**

Chapter 2: Maxon's POV

I had a free afternoon, so I decided I would surprise Kriss with lunch in her room. I was on my way down when I saw her leaving her room. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm,

"Where are you headed off to such a hurry?" I asked with a grin.

She quickly whipped her head around to see who was behind her, as she saw my face a huge grin spread across her face.

"Heading off to the Women's Room to have lunch with the Queen and the other girls," she answered politely, but a little curious by my question.

"Why, did you want to see me?" with a curious look on her face.

"No, I just saw you and couldn't resist the temptation. I'll walk you down." I said and held out my arm for her and she took it without another word.

"To be honest I did want to talk to you about something" I said stoping her and looking into her eyes. She matches my gaze that is filled with love and adoration.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm not ready for you to go home yet, I really care about and I love spending time with you and-"I stop, I'm not ready to say those words to her yet.

But do I even what to say them to her? I removed that train of thought; _I'm with Kriss not America. Stop thinking about her when you're with the others girls! _

"It's okay Maxon, really. I understand that this is a difficult decision to make-" She starts and pulling me along the hallway as we start to make it to the Women's Room again.

"So if you need some time to make the right decision, I'm willing to give you that." She stops as we make it the doorway of the Women's Room,

"I want you to be happy-"Just as she was reaching for the doorhandle, the door bursts open to find Elise looking upset and troubled.

As soon as she met my gaze, she burst into tears and ran past me and towards the stairs.

"Elise!" America yelled as she ran towards me, attempting to go after Elise. But I stop her there and run after her myself. As I run down the hall I see Elise sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands.

"Elise, dear, are you alright?" I ask, worried about her outburst. She always so shy and keeps to herself you never think she would have those tears in her.

"Yes, I'm sorry Maxon; I guess I'm just a bit worked up. Home sick and all" she said looking up from her lap.

But by her expression you can tell she's hiding something. I decide that she will tell me if she wants, but other than that it's none of my business.

"I'll just go clean up before I get back in there." She explains then gets up and walks up the stairs.

"Okay, but just telling me if you need anything, right?" I ask and I watch her ascend the stairs.

She gives me a slight nod and disappears around the corner. I decide to go tell the other girls that Elise is fine, but as I approach the Women's Room I hear yelling.

"-don't get whatever you want!" then I hear a yell of pain, and as I slowly open the door I see Celeste grabbing America by the arm.

America's dress torn from the back and red marks down her back. My rage starts to build up against Celeste_. _Just as I was going to break up the fight that's happening, Celeste backhands America across the face that sends her spinning.

Then I can't control my anger, as I yell "CELESTE! GET OUT NOW!"

She looks towards the door and realises that I'm at the threshold; she bolts for the door but slows down as she approaches me.

I block the doorway a whisper so only she can hear, "I'll deal with you later" then I'm move out of the way and she makes her way into the hallway in tears.

Kriss is bent over America trying to help her up; I bolt over to her and fall down to the ground next to her.

"America, darling, are you alright" I pleaded.

Then as she gives me nod, I look over to Kriss and she leaves to sit at the table. I help America up and we start to make our way to the hospital wing.

As I set her down on the bed and a nurse rushes over to get some supplies.

I ask her "Why didn't you fight back? I saw you raise your hand then just give in to her. Why?" my eyes pleading with her.

"Because I knew wouldn't be happy with me if I did, and I'm supposed to act like a princess. So princesses don't hit people." She explains like it was obvious.

I just laugh at her response and kiss her softly on the lips. Then the nurse comes in with some cream for America's back and ice for her face. I sit with her for a while she explains to me watch happened earlier with Celeste and Elise, I realised I was going to have a major talk with Celeste later. But after a while we were interrupted by a maid coming in and saying my Father is requesting me in his study. I kiss America on the cheek and make my way to the door.

_Why is it that all good things in my life have to come to an end? And always so soon? _I started contemplating with myself as I make my way to my Father's study, then wondering what he is going to have my work on today. Just sitting there looking like he cares about my opinion but in the end ignoring whatever idea or decision I come up with to improve the country. _Why I do I even try if he doesn't care? Why am I even here if everyone is going to ignore my judgement? How am I going to rule a country, pick out a wife, or do anything if no one listens to me! _But that's an argument for another time.

**So guys that was the situation in the Woman's room on Maxon's view, so please PM, review, favourite or follow us to show your support! Thanks for reading see you in the next update ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Maxon's POV

**Hey guys so here is the 3****rd**** chapter, hopefully you liked the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, we appreciate it. Sorry we didn't post earlier, we were really busy. But we will post more often promise! ;)**

**All rights go to Kiera Cass the author of the Selection trilogy. The One will be out May 6****th****!**

Nervously I approached the last set of stairs that led to Father's office. My worry exceled for my one and only true love, America, as I thought _what is Father going to talk about_ and_ what should I do with Celeste_.

"Maxon, wait, I need to talk you." A voice behind me had me startled even though it was a whisper.

My body sifted under my feet and turned to face the familiar voice, and it was the one person I didn't want to see. Celeste was really close to me as if she was flirting, but her eyes didn't match her movements.

"What? I need to go." I said furiously still thinking what she did to America.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, America provoked me and I couldn't control my anger-"she pleaded with me.

But I wasn't buying it, not one bit. After what America told me, I knew what I had to do.

"Celeste, let me just stop you there. I know what you did, what you said to Elise. I know that America was standing up for a friend. So I'm sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the Selection." I said with a stony gaze.

With tears raining down her face she started yelling furiously about me making a big mistake, and that I would be sorry for it later. She made such a racked that the guards upstairs heard her. The guards sprinted down the stairs, grabbing her by the back of her dress and dragged her back to her room. Whilst getting dragged back to her room her dress had ripped from the hem up to her hipline on the side. I quickly walked away before I was anything.

Continuing up the stairs I hear movement in my Father's office, which has me concerned. Maybe he's getting a map up or something amongst those lines. Gradually I slowly knocked on the door in my secret knock so Father knew it was me.

"Come in." Father said in mono-tone, but sort of expressive.

Quietly, but firmly I opened the door surprised to see nothing up just his desk, some chairs and him. It must be serious, as he is sitting at his desk and not the fire place.

"Maxon, you know that the Southern Rebels have been attacking us since the start of The Selection, and a couple of Northern attacks. Well we have located the Southern Rebels; their base is down in Carolina." Taking in a deep breathe Father speaks again.

"And I know that one of The Elite is from Carolina, and I think you know to. So her town is full of the Southern Rebels." Speaking serious, but I know he was enjoying it all too well.

I storm out of the study, but just before I could get anywhere my Father comes behind my back and pulls me back into the room by my collar. I stare deeply into the guard's eyes that are stationed by the door, looking at me and as if he frightened for what will come.

"Also I over-heard your conversation with Celeste, why did you eliminate her? TELL ME WHY NOW!" screaming at my face, feeling afraid to respond I do in a quiet voice.

"Because Celeste picked a fight with another Elite and had slapped her, but the Elite didn't hit back." careful not to mention America because I don't want her to get in trouble.

"But I don't see how that's any of your business, since you're not the one getting married." I said fearlessly.

Yanking out of my Father's grip and storming out of the room trying to find America to tell her where the Rebel's base is. _Her family might be in danger._ Literally running down stairs, nearly tripping over every one and landing on guards, I finally reach the hospital wing.

Slamming the doors open and reaching America's personal bed, and I found that she was not there. Running down the hall of the hospital freaking out and wondering _where is America_?

Then remembering that I need to act proper, so I straightened up and caught my breathe. Then remembering that she said something about lunch in the Woman's Room, so I strolled down the corridor passing the Garden's, thinking _Ah that's where America and I first met. _After my thinking session, I reached to knock on the door, but America had already opened it.

**And there is the third chapter! Thank you for reading! We will try and update soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's thank you for all the support and feedback so far really appreciate it!**

**Also so sorry for the short chapter before as we were rushed and we wanted it out for you, hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow. The Selection Trilogy is by Kiera Cass; all the rights go to her. The One will be out May 6****th****!**

Chapter 4: America's POV

A couple minutes after Maxon left I remember about the lunch with the other Elite. I asked the nurse if I could leave and she said as I was fine as long as I keep icing my cheek. I walked into the Women's Room soundlessly, but Elise saw me straight away.

"America! Come, sit down. We have already eaten lunch but we saved you some sandwiches and pastries." She said happily, I could see that her eyes were still puffy from crying. She was sitting with Kriss, Queen Amberley and Sylvia who only just notice me.

I walked over to the group of girls; I curtsied to the Queen and sat down with the other girls.

"Where is Celeste?" I asked, not really caring.

"I believe she is up in her room, but she won't be here much longer" explained Queen Amberley. I wanted to burst out in cheers, but I held it in because it wouldn't be 'proper'.

"Okay ladies, let's get started," Sylvia started, "You all know that the next challenge is coming up. But now it's just the three of you, Maxon has to make a decision soon. So we decided that we would set the challenge today!" She said excitedly. I knew that Maxon was supposed to make a decision when there is only three girls left, I just really hope that Celeste's stunt today put me back in his good books.

"As you all know one of the Queen's job is to help the people and try to make their lives better," My head snapped up at that comment. _What was this challenge going to be?_

"So each of you will be sent back home to you own province to observe the lives of the 4, 5, 6, 7, 8's. You will meet with the Mayor and he will guide you around the areas and explain some of the situations that have been going on," explained Queen Amberley, "and you will write a full detailed report on the living conditions of the lower castes. This field trip will only last two days so make it count. After you have handed in the report they will be compared to the reports I and other advisers have made. Then the winner will be announced on the next report." Once the Queen finished, I immediately started coming up with ideas and places to visit back home.

"But you must know girls, that this is not a visit back home. You may be lucky to even see your families." said Sylvia.

"Do we get any information about the provinces?" asked Elise, she looked very worried about the whole challenge. She and Kriss would have a bit of difficulty, since they were only 4's before the Selection. They haven't seen how bad the conditions can get in the lower castes. I have a major advantage here.

"Yes, but you don't get to take them with you," explained Sylvia as she reached down to the ground and pulled up three folders, she then placed a folder in front of each of us. "You will need to study them by the time you leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes Lady America. Maxon will be making his decision soon, so we need to see if you are good with the people and well as making good decisions about country," Said Queen Amberley calmly, "But you will have plenty of time today to organise yourselves and read over the information. You are all dismissed." Then Queen Amberley and Sylvia got up from the table and left without another word.

I didn't waste any time, this is the challenge that was going to put me back on top and win back Maxon's trust. I gathered up my folders and left the room in a hurry to find my maids and to start planning.

Once I got to my room all of my maids were there, they looked up from what they were doing as soon as I stormed in the room.

"We have a new challenge!" I exclaimed.

"What do you have to do?" ask Anne

"We have to go back home and observed the lower castes, then make a detailed report about what we saw and how we can improve the conditions," I explained as I made my way to the desk and spread out the contents from the folder. "They gave us information about the province."

"This is the perfect challenge to set our plan at work!" exclaimed Lucy, but then received a glare from Anne to quieten down. I just laughed at their excitement.

"Yes Lucy, this will get the people support," I said with a wide smile on my face. The plan that me and my maids had come up with the day I found out I was staying was to get on the peoples good side. If the people started to demand me as their Queen they would eventually persuade the Queen because she will believe that the people are right. Then the King would be peer pressured into agreeing, and when all of this is happening I will win back Maxon's trust.

"Then I'll finally get my happily ever after." I whispered so no one could hear me. Then I got to work on how I could win the people of Carolina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the small chapter(chapter 3) we wanted it out asap so from now on we promise the will be lengthy and descriptive too. So hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5. Also sorry wrong information last chapter! Kriss was a 3 not a four, thank you to the reviews for telling us otherwise! We will try and stick to the facts ;)**

**All rights go to Kiera Cass, and The One comes out May 6****th****!**

Chapter 5- America's POV

So happy with our challenge, I have planned on what I should do and now I'm just coming back from talking with a guard about security measures. Strolling down the corridor with Kriss and Elise saying good bye, not seeing them for a couple of days will feel like millions of days to me. We have grown so close in the Selection; I really hope after one of us gets picked, we will remain friends for a long time. But a couple of days without Maxon, well that's a life time. Saying good night to the other girls, as I'm just entering my own room. Thinking _soon I will be on the third level, hopefully if the king lets me_.

Entering my door noticing, once again, my maids cleaning a spotless room. As soon as they realise I'm back they surround me whilst talking about everything I have to do and see when I get home. When they stop, we sit down around my piano and I play the cutest song I know, which Lucy, Mary and Anne would absolutely love. This last day I spend with my maids is so depressing as I don't get their wonderful smiles, and all their help that they do to me in the mornings. _It's only for two days! _I keep reminding myself, but somehow it seems longer than that.

Gathering up the music to put back under my seat, noticing my maids have been sneaking out mischievously as if they are planning something I yet do not know about. Knowing I should call back Lucy as she will tell me absolutely tells me everything. But when I do call her back she heads into the room nervously, which I don't know why.

"Lady America?" she addresses me formally.

"Please Lucy; don't address me with that it is way to formal, just say America. Also as I just realised that you lot are sneaking out looking like you are up to something, so can you tell me if you are?" speaking very professional so I'm very surprised by myself.

"Oh… uh… nothing to worry your little pretty head about." Lucy said nervously.

"Okay, well thanks." Calmly saying as Lucy exits the room.

As Lucy exits the room, I have time to breathe and gather all my things I want for tomorrow. So excited to go back to Carolina, my home town, I was worried what if the rebels come to Maxon and he gets hurt. Well I think he'll worry about me more, I hope. Packing my things into my bag -with already jeans, tops, shoes and pens, paper- then a slight knock on my door had caught my attention. To bothered to even get the door I just call over that they can come in.

"America… may I speak with you? It is very important." The voice so familiar, and so warm while speaking.

Staring up to see who has the warm familiar voice, and I see the one know, so well and love. Maxon has the cutest face right now, looking charming and in prince mode. Cheeks blushing and my face is going red like a tomato.

"Yes Maxon, but make it quick cause we will need to get ready for dinner." Making myself sound like I do business but really I want to be his favourite and earn his trust again.

"Well firstly Celeste has been eliminated and she will no longer be in the running," staring into my eyes while coming closer to me "and we know where the Southern Rebels base is-"he starts, but looking to nervous to continue.

"What is it Maxon?" I ask, a little curious by his sudden mood change. _After all how bad can it be?_

"It is in Carolina," he finishes quickly, by the look on his face he doesn't know if I heard it or not.

But I did, how could I miss what he's implying! He thinks my family are rebels!

"Maxon, no! I would do nothing of the sort! I –"I start, but I am quickly cut off by his sweet lips melting into mine.

"I know darling, I know," he starts, slowing pulling away from me but still keeping me close, "I would never assume something like that; I just wanted you to know." He explains with a smile on his face. But I can see in his eyes what he isn't saying, _his Father thinks I am. And will use this information against me._

I sigh, "Okay, well I better get ready for dinner." I say as I quickly peck my lips at his check.

He starts to walk out of the room we he says, "Also America when I saw you get hit by Celeste and you didn't fight back it had me open up to you again so your trust is earned back to me." Maxon spoke with excitement and so close to me it happened.

Once Maxon finished talking I ran into his arms and kiss him passionately on the lips, not wanting this moment to end. But after a couple of minutes we pulled away reluctantly, but still staying close together.

"Well see you at dinner." I say flirtatious, then peck him once more on the lips as I went towards the bathroom.

Maxon just nods his head smiling as he exits my room. My maids then enter my room after a minute or two and help me get ready into a silk red dress that I know I'll stand out. After I'm ready I start heading to the dining room, chatting with Kriss and Elise along the way. Having so much to talk about, but I don't say anything Maxon told me. Then just as we enter the dining room Kriss acts a bit awkward, going to happy and innocent to depressed and cold.

Dinner was as beautiful as always, the food is so amazing it just melts in your mouth. Then once we get dismissed, we basically run up to our rooms as we are so excited to get back to our home towns. But once we all reach our doors the siren goes off and maids start running and my maids have run out to their hiding place and guards take the other Elite to a secret door. Then I see Maxon running up the hall, he grabs my arm and leads us to a secret door in the wall. We shut it just as we just here the first gunshot. Shivers were sent down my spine and Maxon wraps an arm around my waist as we casually go down the stairs to the safe room. Once we enter the safe room I see the King and Queen along with the other Elite and Sylvia, but once we enter I see the King looking so grateful, which was confusing for me.

Sylvia then started to speak, "Well, the Rebels attacked at worst time they could possibly do. So now the competition flights will be going at 10am sharp tomorrow so be ready by 9, and I know all of your things are in your rooms so they have already been taken by your maids. So depending on how long this lasts you will spend the night in here."

So annoyed at the Rebels, but I was too tired to even think. Before Maxon could even release his arm from around my waist, I could feel my eyes getting heavier and my brain drifting off to sleep. Then Maxon leads me carefully over to a cot along the wall, feeling safe and grateful for Maxon's arms around me. Then as he lays my down I can feel my mind drifted into its own little world and all I could think of is _soon will be going home!_

**Well guy's that's Chapter 5 so we hoped you enjoyed it and CLIFF HANGER; we had to add rebel action in there. What do you guys think is going to happen in Carolina? Please review, PM, favourite and follow to show your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Selection; The One Fan Fiction**

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews, we really appreciate them! We are really working hard to get these chapters out, and doing what you ask. We are trying to make these chapters longer, but sometimes there is just nothing we can add till the next chapter. We are really sorry! But we are trying our hardest **

Chapter 6: America's POV

We get back to our rooms around 3am, and as soon as I reach my bed I fall right asleep.

I was awoken by Lucy shaking my shoulder telling me I have to get up. I literally roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I have a long bath, feeling more relaxed by the minute. Then Anne rushes in telling me its 9:30. _9:30! My plane leaves at 10! _I quickly rush out of the bath, and my maids get me dressed and do my makeup and hair in record time. I look in the mirror; I'm dressed in a beautiful, elegant blue dress that reaches to my knees. The fabric is tight around my stomach and breasts, then flows out around my waist, and is covered in beautiful white lace. I took a step closer the mirror, it makes me look so beautiful, so stunning, it makes me look _royal. _I spun to my maids with tears in my eyes, and embraced them.

"You guys are just jewels! I can't believe you made me this! Your all amazing!" then pulled them in hug, so grateful for all that they have done for me.

"You're quite welcome, miss. Now you have a plane to catch!" said Anne in her commanding tone.

We all pull away and I grab my little roll bag and make my way to the door. Just as I'm about to leave my room I hear Lucy yell,

"And don't forget the plan!"

I smiled as I walked away from my amazing maids. As I walk down the corridor I see what missed last night when I came out of the safe rooms. Furniture tossed all everywhere; glass shattered all along the floor, painting ripped from the wall and ripped to shreds. But that's not what catches my eye, painted all along the walls in dirt, paint and blood, is the message _**we're coming**__. _I feel sick to my stomach, but I just rush down the hall eager to get outside. As I make my way to the front doors I see Kriss and Elise leaving and getting into separate cars. I make my way to the last car that's pulling up when someone appears at my side and says,

"Lady America, I'm here to escort you to the airport and guard you around your home province." But I don't even have to turn around to know who it is. Aspen. I put on a fake smile and turn around to face him.

"Thank you sir," I say, and then turning to the car as Aspen comes around and opens the door for me, then Aspen gets in and sits opposite me.

As the car starts to drive away from the palace an immediate awkward silence stretches out between us. I could feel he was trying to work up the courage to talk to me, but I certainly did not walk to talk to him, so I just hoped he would stay silent.

But of course he didn't, about five minutes after we left the palace he asks, "Are you excited to go back home Lady America?"

I could sense he was trying to act formal so the driver didn't hear us, so I decided to play along.

"Of course Officer…. Ledger is it?"

"Yes, Lady" he answered with a look I couldn't read.

"Yes, well I could be more ecstatic, did you volunteer to escort an Elite around or are you just being punished?" I asked with a playful smirk, but still wanted to know the answer.

"Well, no and yes. The Queen wanted guards that knew their way around the provinces, so everyone that was from Carolina, Columbia and Angeles. Then they asked for volunteers if anyone want to escort the ladies, I volunteered straight away. I wouldn't mind going home, but it's not too much torture." He explain with a playful smirk that I knew wasn't fake.

"Well, that was very…. considerate of you, Officer." I said left without words. _Of course he would volunteer; he just wants to get me alone so he can convince me to come back. _

I was immediately pulled out of my thoughts when Aspen lend forward and whispered, "Mer, we need to talk, please!" he pleaded with me.

But I didn't want to hear his apologises or excuses, I just cut him off right there, "No Aspen," I said with the same hushed voice, but sat back still looking lady like "We have had enough talking, and I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear what you have to say." Then I turned my face to the window to show that our conversation had ended. I could see hill rising in the distance, houses were plotted everywhere in the large spacious fields. She had never seen anything like it, the country side was beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it? I trained in a field somewhat like this." Aspen said mostly to himself, but I shot him a death glare for interrupting my thoughts.

Ten more minutes passed and they were finally at the airport, the runways were huge, but there was only one plane on the air strip. As she stepped out of the car she was greeted by someone who was obviously the captain, telling from his uniform.

"Good morning Lady America, we are running a bit behind schedule. But we can make up some time if we hurry. Please this way." He said and directed me to the aeroplane.

It was a smaller airplane than the one she arrived in. She made her way up the stairs and saw people on the runway preparing for take-off. As soon as she sat down and buckled in the plane jolted into movement, she sat back trying to enjoy the ride. She picked up a magazine and started to read the latest news on the Selection that she already knew, but immediately regretted it as I saw the headline:

_**America Singer shows her true colours on the latest Report.**_

I slammed the magazine down on the table and stared out the window as we flew into the air. Thinking that all my problems would fade away after I dominate this new challenge, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

**Well there you go guys CHAPTER 6! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the wait the next chapter will be up soon,**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Sorry guys this took so long, but a major writers block. But if you guys review and PM us more with ideas and feedback we can get these out faster okay thanks everyone! Enjoy Also thanks to Property Of Illea for supporting us and giving us advice we suggest you check her out!**

The plane had almost touched down when the pilot had finally said that we reached our destination. Carolina. Touching down I notice out the window that there is photographers and fans, holding signs that have my name and everyone is cheering. I feel like the new princess already, feeling so cared for and feeling like it's meant to be. Exiting the plane the urge of signing autographs taking photos and talking to the fans, comes over me and I couldn't resist. We finally reached home, well not home-home, but a place near the Mayor's house so we can get started. Before I headed off to have lunch with the mayor I decided to unpack, even though I'm here or a couple of days, it took a long time to unpack. But not too long as Aspen had he asked if I needed help, so as soon as I finished we headed off in the car in silence.

Awkwardly Aspen broke the silence again and asking the same question again, "Mer, please before we get there we need to-"

"Look where here!" I cut him off, so I can change the subject.

Then as soon as the car stopped I jumped out of the car before anyone could assist me. I walked to the big, white antique building that belongs to the mayor and his family, but as soon as I noticed the crowd my instincts immediately pulled me to the people instead of the front door. I signed so many autographs that my fingers were probably going to fall off, and took so many pictures that I was sure that I was blinded by the flash. But 30 minutes later I was standing in front of a big set of white double doors, the pattern that traced along the wood looked so elaborate that it looks like it took years to carve. But before I could marvel at the beauty of the house, the doors flew wide open to reveal a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes, she looked extremely familiar. But before I could register her identity she immediately said,

"America sweetheart, it's so good to finally meet you! Oh please come inside before you get bombarded!" she exclaimed, and then she pulled me inside and close the doors. "We are so happy to have come and visit. Oh pardon my manners my name is Amelia Westford, the mayor's wife"

_Oh now I recognise her, she was at my send-off._

"Please come into the dining room, everyone's just dying to meet you!" she explained then led me into a beautiful room with a giant wooden table with six places set up for people, even though it could seat about twenty, and I then noticed that candles were down the middle. A giant chandelier hung from the roof with hundreds of tiny glass ornaments that hung whist surrounding it, paintings were hanging off the walls with pictures of the family, Illea and of famous people from all ages. As soon as we entered the room, a middle aged man and two teenagers –a girl and a boy- stood up.

"Lady America we are so grateful to have you in our home, I'm Rodger Westford, and this is my wife Amelia, my daughter, Elinor and son, Stephen." Rodger explained. The mayor had a giant grin on his face and so did Elinor and Stephen.

"Thank you for having me, but please just call me America." I said smiling.

"Well America, please take a seat, oh Officer," he said as he turned his head to Aspen, who has been lurking in the doorway during the introductions, "we have set a place for you too, please sit, you must be hungry by guarding a beautiful lady all day."

Aspen just smiled and took a seat the furthest away. I sat to the right of the mayor, who was at the head of the table; Amelia sat to his left, then Stephen next to her. I sat next to Elinor then Aspen at the end. As the maids came in and started to pile roast beef onto our plates.

"It's quite a lovely home you have here Mr and Mrs Westford, I have always admired it." I had explained whilst day-dreaming.

"Well thank you America, we hope you will feel at home" Amelia spoke to cut in front of her husband.

Lunch didn't last long but the conversation drew on for an hour, talking about the province, places to visit, and my life at the palace. I never got to ask a question about them because they kept chucking out questions about my life, when I was a Five and my love life with Maxon. Which I didn't really want to discuss. Then after few more questions I said that I should start going around the town and talking to people.

**~page break~ (sorry guys didn't really want to write all of that conversation )**

As I was walking down the streets of Carolina, I saw a family of Eights siting down on the corner of a bakery. There was an older women, a man and a little girl, who strolled up to me with a questioning look on their faces

"Do you have any spare food?" the little girl asked with her bright blue eyes shining up at me and her long, blonde hair covering half of her face. Before I had responded I thought _that's probably what my girl with Maxon would look like._

"Of course sweetie, here you go." I said as I dove into my plastic bag I brought with me, I always felt bad for families on the streets who I could give to, and I brought out three apples and container of beef and vegetables left over from lunch. I saw her bright eyes lit up even more, from the sight of food that wasn't found in a rubbish bin, and then she ran over to her parents and showed them what she had. I walked over to the family and asked, "What are your names?"

"This is my mummy Evaline, my Uncle Jeff and I'm Julie" the little girl, Julie, explained who cheered up probably from the thought of having a proper dinner tonight.

"Well Evaline, Jeff and Julie, I'm America. It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile on my face, and shook all of their hands. Then sat down with all of them so I could ask them a few questions, but before I could get a word out the mother asked,

"America? As in the girl in the Selection, the Princes favourite America?" she said with a questioned look on her face.

"I guess, yeah." I said with a smile on my face.

"Why are you here? Did you get sent home? That's a shame, you were my favourite, as you understood people like us." The uncle said with a sad expression.

"No, no I haven't been sent home. I'm here for a challenge, to get to know the people in our province and try improving the life of the lower castes. Also thank you, that means a lot to me." I said happily that at least someone still likes me. "So if you don't mind me asking what happened to you? And where is your father?" I asked

"We were once Fours," the mother explained, her smile fading with every sentence, "We all lived together and were pretty wealthy to be Threes. But one day my husband was attacks by rebels and murdered on the street, we still had my brothers and my income but it soon faded as we lost our jobs to schools closing because of underfunding. So we lost our home and were forced onto the streets and became Eights, and have been living like this for almost a year. My little girl hasn't gone to school or had a proper meal for months."

As she explained their situation my mood fell instantly, "Do you know where the funds for the school went?" I asked, afraid for the response.

"To help with the war in New Asia and to help stop… the stop of rebels getting into the towns. I guess it's a good investment, but they could at least help with the people who were losing their jobs." Jeff said with a bit of anger leaking into his voice, but mostly annoyance and a bit of stutter fell amongst there too.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me, I going to make sure I mention this to the Prince and help you, and others in your situation." I said with complete honesty, I wanted to make sure no one would have to suffer a loss and then getting thrown onto the streets.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to us. Also thank you for the food, we will always remember this. We hope you win." The mother said and gave me a hug, and then Julie squealed,

"Thank you so much America! Prince Maxon has to choose you!" then threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

Then after I gave Jeff a hand shake I left and continued down the street, stopping at anyone I see and giving them food if they need it and hearing their stories. Making sure I committed them all to memory so I could write them all down and tell some of them to Maxon.

**~Page break~**

It was 7pm and I had talked to probably about twenty families of Sevens and Eights, tomorrow I was going to visit homes of Fours, Fives and Sixes. Just as I was making my way to the mayor's house I saw a familiar figure get thrown out of a house. I started to walk up to the house of, probably a Three or Four, and then I heard a man start to yell,

"How dare you! I give you employment and this is how you work! You're the most pathetic excuse for a maid! Why don't you just jump caste down to an Eight you worthless piece of crap!" the man yelled, then she struck the girl hard as she stumbled off the stairs.

"I'm sorry sir, I-"the girl pleaded, the man pulled the girl up and was about to hit her again until I interfered.

"Hey! Let her go right now!" I yelled as I ran up to the man and grab the girl out of his grasps and put her behind me. "That no way to treat a lady! Show so respect!"

"Respect!" he spat, "Ha! That piece of rubbish deserves no respect; she is a worthless Six and no more! And what are you? Huh, probably a filthy Seven." He yells as he stormed up to me and grabbed my arm, "Maybe you should be taught a lesson on how to treat your superiors!" Then just as he raised his arm Aspen storms in and rips me out of the man's grasp and holds the man by the collar.

"Don't you dare treat her like that! Do you know who you're talking to? That's Lady America, a part of the Selection." Aspen spat and I saw the man's eyes widen and stared at me realising who I was, "Now get back inside before I arrest you for treason!" he yelled and threw the man on the steps, who was still trying to come to realisation of what just happened.

"I'm so sorry miss, please forgive me! I didn't realise." Then got up and ran back inside locking the door behind him. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. So that I wouldn't make the girl see.

Then I got up and walked over to the girl after I finally realise who it was, "Are you alright Kamber? Did he hurt you?" I looked at Aspen's sister who was just realising what happened.

"America? Oh thank you, thank you so much. I didn't know what he was going to do if you didn't step in, and I'm fine only some cuts and bruises." She said finally able to get up and then embraced me.

"That's quite alright, there was no way I was going to let him hurt you." I said pulling away with a smile on my face. Then I saw Kamber's smile widen as she saw who was behind me, my eye's switched to Aspen who was still recovering from the encounter. Then I saw his eyes widen as set eyes on his sister.

"Kamber?" Aspen whispered, then ran up to his sister and hug her and spun her around, "Gosh I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed.

"I know, we all knew you worked in the palace but we didn't know you'd be coming with America! Why didn't you tell us, you should have called or written something!" Kamber exclaimed, then finally letting go of her brother.

"Well it was kind of a last minutes thing, but I'll explain later as we walk you home. But we better get out of this guy's front yard, otherwise he might come after us no matter who I'm guarding." Aspen said with a grin as he looked at me telling me to lead the way.

So we all exchanged stories, mostly Kamber and Aspen, as we made our way back home. Tonight I would have to get writing my report and tomorrow is finishing my rounds. Hoping to visit my family soon, we all walked together, talking, laughing into the night.

**That's it guys! Sorry it took so long for us to update, we have been pretty busy lately but hopefully be able to get the next one up soon. Also was this chapter long enough for you guys? I took one of us forever to write and I'm sooooo tired ): anyways, please review, PM us! If you review more with advice or PM us with ideas the chapter will get out faster! So the more you guys talk the more we write okay byeeeeee!**

**~Michaela-Squared**


	8. Chapter 8

**READ AT OWN RISK. So guys we were bored and we wanted some MAXAMERICA in it, so whenever we get bored we will do some different. Okay and please don't mind some mistakes as we wrote it on an IPad. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8: America's POV

I'm heading back to my room after taking Kamber back to her house. Once I had walked to my door I noticed a note one my door. It read;

_Once you open your door to your room, you will be met with a SURPRISE!_

Curiously I opened the door. My surprise had nearly made me fall but it didn't, and I could only think how did he get here. Maxon was actually in my room just sitting on my bed. His face lit up as I walked in the door and he smiled furiously. My room for these couple of days is smaller than my one at the palace but with Maxon in it made it so much better.

I gradually walked over to my bed and in the process I knocked the door closed with my foot. As soon as I reach my bed Maxon stood up and lightly pecked my lips with his and skidded past me and went to my door. _'Click'_ I heard the lock of my door close and then Maxon came strolling back to me. Once the handsome prince had reached me he wrapped his arms around my waist and approached closer as well as pulling my body to him.

"America, my dear, I know your here for the challenge but I couldn't stand you being away. And since my father and mother are in New Asia, I came here to see you because the advisers are taking care of the country until next week." Maxon said with glee.

Pulling closer and closer to Maxon, this is when I can actually outline his sharply toned muscles. Maxon starts pecking my lips lightly and then it begins to become fiercer. Both of us began to kiss passionately and my hands around his neck was now going through his dirty blonde hair. Maxon's arms had been around my waist the whole time and they have now moved, then my arms come to the front of Maxon's chest once again lining his muscles.

"Maxon do you really think we should do this?" I whispered in his ear as we pulled away for a breath.

Maxon didn't say a thing, but just nodded and tucked his head down into my neck. Maxon then started to nibble at my neck going down to my shoulder. Slight groans came from my mouth but these groans were not caused by pain but pleasure. My arms dragged down to the buttons on his shirt and my nimble finger started to undo every single button one at a time.

Maxon then unzipped my strapless dress, it then feel to the ground only showing that I was in my underwear. Once I had finished undoing Maxon's buttons we stopped and starred at each other as he took it off reviling his muscles. We then starred at each other up and down a couple of times before I was pushed against my bed.

Kissing passionately once again I was turned on my stomach, so basically I was on top of Maxon. We then had to stop to take a breath, and then just before we again kissed fiercer this time Maxon had undone his trousers and so both of us where in our underwear.

As soon as we started, Maxon was just trying to undo my bra hooks when some light shinned into my eyes.

I burst awake because my maid had open the curtains and the sun shone through. My meeting with Maxon being was all a sudden dream. But it felt so real because his taste was there and his smell. One thing that got me thinking is that I still smelt him and taste him still.

But all I could think that I should tell my maids to leave me so I can try and re-dream it. But I couldn't because I need to get this day over with. But now all I could think of is that _I hope I can re-dream it tonight_.

**WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! As we said we got bored, and we hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ Michaela-Squared**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: America's POV

**Okay so back to the story, thank you for the reviews from last chapter! We were laughing so much when we were writing it, so we are glad you guys liked it! Okay now down to business, we are really REALLY sorry if there are spelling mistakes, grammatical errors or anything of such. We promise we proof read it! We have a system to what we do and it's: someone writes it, checks for red or green underlines, then sends it to the other person who proof reads it and changes anything they don't lie, then we send it to our friend who love the series too and she just proof reads it. THEN the writer quadruple checks it then publishes it. Now this system is new so hopefully it works but anything could be overlook sooo, we are EXTREMLY sorry if they're still mistakes. We are trying our hardest! Anyways ON TO THE CHAPTER! **

**Ps check the bottom note at the end if you wanna get to know us more ;)**

After my little fantasy about Maxon, I got out of bed and freshened up for the day. After I was dressed with my hair and makeup done I headed to the dining room seeing Amelia, Elinor and Stephen already well into breakfast.

"Good morning," I greeted them as I sat down next to Elinor

"Good morning Lady America, we never got to see you at dinner yesterday." Stephen said, as he reached for another bagel.

"Yes, were did you head off yesterday? You came back quite late." Amelia said turning towards me,

"Oh I'm very sorry, I saw a friend coming home from work," _well it's half the truth _"And we just got a bit caught up with each other. I hope I didn't disturb you in anyway." I said, not really caring because I saw their lights on and knowing they were awake.

"Oh no that's alright, we just were worried you got lost" Amelia said with a smile as she turned back to her meal. But when I looked at her again she was rolling her eyes.

_How strange._

Then I went back to my plate and ate my eggs in silence. When I finished I was about to excuse myself, really wanting to get out of this room, when Rodger barging through the door looking quite triumphant.

"Amelia dear, we've done it! We've-"then he noticed my presents and stops abruptly "Oh Lady America, I didn't see you there, were you just heading out?" he asks with a smile on his face, and I'm sure is fake.

"Oh yes, thank you for the meal I was lovely. But I must be getting on with the challenge, goodbye" I explained as I got up from my chair and left the room.

Once I got my things and headed for the door I heard laughter coming from the dining room then someone yelling "I will call him right away!"

_This family is getting weirder by the minute._

Then I make my way out the door and down the streets of Carolina with Aspen hot on my trail.

**~Page break~ **

I was going to make my way to two houses of Fours and Fives and one house of a Seven, because I did some quick ones yesterday.

As had just finished my interview with the Tamling's, they were nice people who lived good lives. They said that they were happy and didn't have many things they could change, but they did have a friend who was struggling with a job after he had been attack by a rebel and forced to a bed for months. As I made my way to the next house I saw who I was going to visit after, I bright smile came across my face. Maxon explained that on the first day we were to explore around the provinces then visit houses that were picked out at random the next day. But I knew this wasn't random, it was rigged. By him.

I walked up to the Four's house and knocked on the door, just as I knocked and little boy around 10 pulled open the door and asked.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi there, my name is America Singer. Is your parents around so I can talk to them?" I asked as I put my hand out so he could shake it.

"MOMMY! THE GIRL FROM THE SELECTION IS HERE!" the boy yelled and ran away from the door. I laughed at his reaction, then I turned to Aspen who looked confused and I just shrugged my shoulders and patiently waited at the door.

About two minutes later a man and women walked up to the door with the little boy hiding behind to who I presume is his mother.

"Hi, I'm Amer-"

"We know. We've been expecting you. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." The women said and gestures inside. As I sat down the women offered me some cookies which I gladly took.

"So, I'm to interview on your living conditions, to hear complaints and just listen to what you have to say about the country." I explained

"We know, they explain it to us before you got here." The man said with a gentle smile, _what he meant by 'they explain it to us'? Who are us? _The man must have read my confused expression because he continued to explain, "Some guards came to our home about an hour before you got here to explain that you would be dropping by, also to do some security checks."

"Oh that's fine, I just didn't know. The last family didn't mention it, oh well moving on." I said with a genuine smile on my face.

"Oh my I'm so sorry! You've been in our house for five minutes and you don't know our names, I'm Charlotte Greendale, his is my husband Jeffrey and my son-"

"OSCAR!" the little boy shouted, I giggled at his response and moved on to listening to their storied and complaints.

After I finished at the Greendale's, I practically ran to my next house, fortunate that I knew the way wherever I was. Just as I reached the front lawn I saw Aspen run up from around the corner and said,

"Mer, a little warning next time! I'm supposed to be guarding your life but you make it so impossible, especially when you run faster than I can. Seriously"

"Sorry, I just haven't seen them in ages and too eager to wait!" I said with a big smile plastered on my face as I walked towards the door. But before I could even knock May burst through the door and into my arms.

"We've missed you so much Ames! What took you so long, everyone inside waiting! Come on!" she yelled as she drew away from me and pulling my inside my old home.

Once I was inside I saw everyone sitting in the living room, Mom and Dad side by side on the couch with Gerad on their laps. Kenna and her husband James on the floor playing with Astra, my niece, and someone who hasn't been seen in this house for a long time, Kota is at the dining table looking at his hands and rubbing at them like he is trying to get something off. He occasionally gets a few glares from dad every now and then when he says something. But as soon I stepped into the room everyone gathers around me to hug me and everyone bombards me with questions about the palace, Prince Maxon, and my possible future with him.

"Okay okay okay! Everyone calm down, one question at a time! But I am here to work so make them quick!" I yelled over the overlapping voices, then when everything dyed down we all went to sit in the living room. Mom, Dad, Gerad and May on the couch, Kenna, James, Astra and Kota on chairs pulled from the dining room and me on the floor. Aspen was standing behind the couches trying not to be seen, but still close enough to protect me if something happened.

"Okay tell us everything about Maxon! Are you guys going to get married? Have you kissed him yet? Do you love him? Does he love you? Everything," May squealed too excited to contain her questions.

I just laughed at her and began answering her questions, "I don't know if we are getting married, that's his decision not mine. Yes we have kissed, multiple times if it makes you happy," I said with a laugh as I looked to see May's trumpet expression and my dad's uncomfortable one, "Yes I do love him and he says he loves me. Happy? Anything else you want to ask noisy pants?" I asked, but I looked around to see everyone's socked expressions,

"What?"

"You love him." Kenna said with a big, bright smile on her face.

"Yes," I whispered looking down into my hands, feeling everyone's eyes on me, so I decided to change the subject, "Okay, as nice as you all staring down on me for loving the Prince, I'm here to work. So stories, complaints, anything you want to change about this country. But knowing this family you are all going to yell response at me and all together, so starting from Mom then work around." I said taking control of the situation as I pulled out my pen and paper ready to write down anything they have to say.

**~mini time warp (like ten minute time warp) ~**

After getting a lot of responses from nearly everyone which were; mom asking for better education for kids and adults that never got to learn, May asking have food be cheaper _typical May, _Gerad asking for people being able to play sports no matter what caste, Dad asking to have a say in government and having better pay and equality for everyone, Kenna and James asking to be compensated if someone is injured or unable to work. Then finally Kota's turn comes around and everyone is staring at him for a response.

"Well-"he says looking into his hands contemplating, then I finally notice something I was to blind to see before. The palms of his hands a red, blood red, like he was in a fight.

"Kota, why is there blood on your hands?" I ask frantically, as I get up and walk over to him to get a better look at them. As I grab his hands I realise I was right, both of his hands are stained red.

"Oh, it's nothing, I promise. My….. Assistant um….. Cut himself on my equipment….. Very clumsy that one," he says worriedly as he pulls his hands away standing up, "I probably should be going now, it was great to see you all again. Goodbye." Then he practically runs out of the house leaving the door open behind him.

_But Kota doesn't have an assistant, he like to work alone ever since we were kids. _

"How strange," I say mostly to myself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Not that strange," my dad says as he scowls towards the door, then gets up from the couch pulling mom with him.

Then just as we get up bullets start to spray through the windows and walls, I scream and get down on the ground straight away pulling everyone down with me. Just as soon as it started the bullets stop, but I sit there for a bit longer to make sure they are defiantly gone. After two or so minutes I get up and survey the surroundings, shattered glass is everywhere, bullet holes are covering the walls and bullets are everywhere on the floor. Then running through the door frame, Aspen stood at the threshold looking bloody and bruised, but alive.

"Is everyone okay? I scared them away but I didn't catch them," he said with a scowl, then he came over to help us.

Then I was about to ask my family if everyone was okay but before I could ask my ears were met with an ear shattering scream. I turned around to see my mother on the floor in tears looking over a small figure that wasn't moving. I collapsed onto the floor with tears flowing down my face like a river.

Gerad, he was lying on the floor covered in blood. A bullet in his chest and he wasn't moving at all.

**MWHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! I do enjoy these! Now tells us if you think he is going to live or not? To be honest we are still deciding but have a pretty good idea which one, but still give us your thoughts! Also PM or review us for ideas! Now onto the real agenda, we are going to tell you guys a bit about ourselves. If you don't care don't read this but if you don't mind getting to know us read ahead!**

**If you haven't go the memo there are two of us writing this story and controlling this account, our names are both Michaela (spelt the same way) our last names are pretty close together in the alphabet, I am the eldest by a year sorry mini! (I call the other Michaela mini btw) And we both are IN LOVE WITH THE SELECTION! DUH!**

**About myself: now at the end of each chapter we are going to sign off so you guys know who wrote it, and who to blame the bad spelling on (; so I'm Michaela (duh!) I don't really have a nickname, some of my friends call me M, but it's not really catchy so I'm gonna go by my middle name on this account. So call me Dani (; I'm 14 years old, almost 15, I love food, books and the TV.**

**My favourite book series are (not in order): The Mortal Instruments (Cassandra Clare), Infernal Devices (Cassandra Clare), Divergent (Veronica Roth), Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins), The Selection (Kiera Cass), Graceling (Kristin Cashore), Immortals (Alyson Noel). **

**My favourite TV Series: Pretty Little Liars, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, Switched at Birth, Bones, The Tomorrow People, and anything anime**

**My favourite movies: Let's not get started or we would be here all day.**

**My favourite YouTubers (Had to add this because youtube is my life): THE YOGSCAST! YEAH! Superwomen, Community Channel, Todrick Hall and anyone gaming**

**Okay that's my life in box with a bow on top, I'm sorry if this is your typical nerd or geek but HAY THAT'S ME! So if you didn't wanna here all of this don't read it and don't give us hate, I just wanna be friends! Now tell me all of your responses to these questions above and the other Michaela will tell hers next chapter! She will also tell you here nickname you want to call her (even though I pretty sure I know what it is). Also if you want to ask us questions about us please put the person nickname first and then ASK AWAY! **

**Okay bye my pretties I'm tired now BYEEE -.-**

**~ Dani**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; May's POV

**Hey guys so this is the other Michaela, and I'll have my information down the bottom. So on with this chapter, also thanks for the reviews and follows. We absolutely love the support we are getting. And one more note, since The One is out very soon (Ahhhh so excited) we will continue with our stories as after this one we planned to have two more. So sorry or talking too much but here's Chapter 10!**

America eyes were streaming out tears and so were mine. I think I might lose the brother I actually liked. America's guard come up behind her and his hand was put on her shivering shoulder. When his hand was placed on her shoulder it seemed so familiar, just like when I saw America in the tree house with Aspen. He always cared for her and then one night she come out holding back tears. Ah. The guard was Aspen.

"Aspen?" I whispered as I was near him and he was the only one that could hear me.

Glaring up from the _accident _he gave me a quick wink and put his head back down. A sheepish grin spread across my face but I hid it as soon as Mother looked up. Her eyes were blood shot and dripping with tears. Her face was filled with confusion.

"What are we going to do?" Mother asked still the sadness in her voice.

"I will cover it up for the time being until we reach the hospital. But for now I need bandages, alcohol, and swabs." Aspen said in a hurry getting everyone from my brother.

Deep, slowly tears streamed down the side of my face as Aspen took off his shirt to reveal a gun wound, about where his stomach was. Aspen quickly dabbed the wound till most of the dry blood was off, I couldn't watch anymore so I turned my head into Mer's chest and quietly sobbed.

As soon as I knew it we were at the hospital rushing through doors and doors to get Gerad to the emergency room. Finally we reached the emergency room and we were all pushed out into the waiting room while the doctors furiously worked on him.

**~America's POV~**

When we were rushing into the emergency ward, I was too emotional so once they sent us to the waiting room I immediately went to the door to go outside towards the hospital gardens. This garden wasn't as extravagant as the place ones but just as nice. I wondered the place for a bit and once I was ready to go back inside. I turned on my heel as I ran into someone so ragged and the person looked so familiar.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your brother." The person said with a smirk on his face.

The man grabbed my arm and pulled me into a quiet area of the gardens.

_What was he going to do with me? Who was he?_

**Hahaha guys we gave you another cliffy, I hope you can wait for the next one! Anyways on to my writers profile. Well first call me missy or mini (I don't mind), so let me begin my profile;**

**Fav movies- frozen, red dog, narnia, harry potter, transformers, plus more I cant think any on the top of my head**

**Fav tv shows; once upon a time, agents of shield, so you think you can dance.**

**Hobbies; dancing(I practactily dance so much), drawing, writing, singing and more**

**Favourite books; the selection (series), pretty girl 13, the immortal rules, the infernal devices, shatter me, matched, and more ( I read a tone of books hehe)**

**About; I'm 14, I love my dancing, singing, books, youtube, tv and food. And call me missy or mini.**

**So guys that's both of us, anyway sorry for the short chapter but we wanted another cliffy. I know we are mean!**

**~missy/mini**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE (URGENT)

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long, we have been really caught up in school and reading THE ONE! AHHHHHHHHH! So have you all read it?! Did you enjoy it?! Did you all cry, scream, get moody and now it's over have nothing to do with your life so decided to read Fanfiction to numb the pain? Because that's my life story right now ;)**

**Anyway so what we wanted to ask you is an important question! **

**Do you want us to continue this story? **

**OR**

**Do you want us to go on with the sequel we have planned that is going to be based after the One?**

**Either way there will be a sequel because I REALLY WANT TO WRITE ONE! AHHH! I'm pretty much Selection crazy right now ;) **

**So anyways…. Do you want us to continue or not? Please tell us you decision and we will get back to you soon! **

**P.S. Once we get the results we might take a while to update because we got SO MANY assignments coming up. But we will try our best!**

**~Dani **


End file.
